Protecting the One You Love
by LoveforLifeandHope
Summary: Tony has a dream that soon becomes reality, There is a breach in national security and no agent is safe. Ziva's life is threatened when someone from her past comes for her. Will Tony try and prevent the bad things? Will Ziva get caught in the middle?TIVA
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure what gave me the idea for this story line, but i think it has been fun to write so far. Hopefully everyone enjoys reading this as much as I had in writting this. If it is not to much to ask then your feedback is always appreciated and welcomed. Hearing your thoughts and ideas are very inspiring and make me write faster. Anyways if you like this and want me to continue then just say so I will have the next chapter up within two to three days.**

**Thanks!:)**

**Disclaimer: Nope its not mine**

**Oh and I am changing my pen name soon so I will give everyone fair warning before I do. Please enjoy**"You have to admit it is a peculiar way to die," Ziva pointed out as she snapped a photo of the dead petty officer who died from eating too much candy.

* * *

"It's like the movie _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_," Tony offered and Ziva chuckled but turned back to her task at hand.

_Smack._

Tony groaned and rubbed the back of his head gingerly. He let out a low growl as Ziva and McGee snickered. "I don't know what you're laughing at, Probie and Probette!"

Gibbs raised his hand in a threatening manner and Tony shut up. "McGee, get to work. Ziva, Tony, go visit the warehouse," he ordered and handed the two agents a piece of paper.

Tony threw a questioning look in Ziva's direction before he headed off to his charger with Ziva close behind him. He opened the door for Ziva, allowing her to get in before he walked over to his side.

As it turned out, the ware house was a close distance from the Petty Officer's house, so the agents had arrived quickly. Ziva stepped out of the car and her Mossad training kicked in. She felt a pair of eyes on her. She knew Tony could sense her change in mood. He was good in that way, but she didn't want to take a chance in any one watching to know she had made them.

_Bang…_

Gun shots wrang in the air and instinctively Tony went to grab Ziva and pulled her body down with his, acting as a shield on top of her.

Neither knew what happened from there. They woke in a cold dark room. Tony came to his senses and strained his eyes open. It was dark and took his eyes seconds to adjust, but he could make out a silhouette in the other corner and he went to move, but heard a loud clank.

He looked down at his ankles to find them shackled. He jerked once, twice, and third time before he slid down the wall. His thoughts were racing. Where was he? Who had him tied up? And the biggest one of all, where was Ziva? He felt something in his hand and looked down at his worst nightmare. A dead man switch.

"Tony, what are you doing?" he heard her voice and looked up to meet her eyes.

"Oh God, Zi, are you okay?" Tony ran his eyes over her figure, frantically checking for any major injuries. He let out a sigh of relief, then he noticed a small red blinking light and his eyes filled with terror.

Ziva cocked her head and Tony noticed tears forming. "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, her voice so…helpless…so un-Ziva-ish that Tony couldn't stand it.

"Zi, what am I doing to you?" he asked, honest curiosity in his tone.

"Why do you want me dead?" she asked, the tears that had formed now flowing freely down her cheek. Tony looked back at the dead man switch and then at Ziva, then his eyes went to the bomb. "I thought you cared for me," she said again, her voice cracking on the last word.

"I do, Ziva. I don't know how to get you out of this," he said, gripping the switch tighter, knowing that if he let go, it would be the end of Ziva. Then his strong hold on the switch let loose and he watched as the only women he had ever gotten close to blew up.

Tony jolted up, sweat covering his body and sheets thrown all across the bed. He rubbed his face trying to make the pictures go away.

_It was just a dream,_ he said to himself, trying to make the bad feeling go away, but when it didn't he tried again, "It was just a dream." For some reason it seemed like it had been so real, he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"What do you want?" he heard Ziva mumble into the phone on the other end.

"I just wanted to make sure…you know what, never mind." Tony looked at the clock and sighed. It was three in the morning. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"No, I was not asleep," she said with a slight chuckle and then he heard a male voice on the other end of the phone. "Well, if there is nothing else you need, then I will see you tomorrow." She never gave him a chance to respond before she hung up.

Tony laid back down in the bed, his breathing still fitful and tried to get some sleep, but every time he tried to close his eyes, the images of his partner and best friend blowing up were burned in the back of his head. It felt so real, he felt hopeless. Every time he closed his eyes, he heard her voice, the way she sounded hopeless and blamed him.

After a few minutes, he turned on his back and stared at the ceiling, trying to get his thoughts in line. He decided to change the direction his thoughts were going in. Instead, he focused on the voice that was on the other end of the line with Ziva. _The male voice._

Even though Tony knew he had no claim on Ziva, he felt hurt and betrayed. He knew there was a guy, he liked to refer to him as Mister Miami. But he didn't think their relationship was that serious. Maybe he was wrong. Obviously something _more_ was going on. Ziva didn't sound tired when she answered and whoever was on the other end of the line with Ziva was up late as well. He shook his head, trying to get the mental pictures out of there. He turned back on his sides and pulled the covers back over him.

It was about two hours later before sleep finally over took him, and so did another dream.

* * *

Tony was the first one there in the morning; he had to admit the looks he was getting from his co-workers were priceless.

Around lunchtime, Tony took the initiative and talked to Ziva. "So what did you do last night?"

She let out a half hearted laugh and then stopped, turning her attention to Tony. She pursued her lips thinking hard as to what to say to him. Finally, she decided and spoke. "I was with…a _friend_," she emphasized the word 'friend' and Tony felt a pang go through his heart. He knew _that _tone. He knew it all too well.

"Oh." He couldn't manage anything else and he turned on his heel and walked swiftly to his desk. He could still feel her eyes on him as he typed angrily and tried to ignore. Soon, he couldn't take it. He slammed his mouse down and looked up at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" he shot at her.

Ziva was taken aback by his rudeness and recoiled. "I was just concerned. You seemed bothered last night and I wanted to make sure-"

"Gear up," Gibbs said like usual as he strode into the bull pen with a coffee in hand. "We got a dead marine." Those seven words made Tony's stomach drop. The words he was used to hearing seemed so off today. He tried to shake off the feeling but it was too late, Ziva had already noticed.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked sincerely as they were on their way to the car. Tony just nodded. He didn't hear another word from her as they drove to the crime scene.

"She was a good agent , and he was a good marine, it is sad it ended for them after a short time," Ducky said as he examined the body.

"Casey Lowe was thirty one and Eric Lowe was thirty two," Gibbs explained as they got too the scene. There were fire trucks everywhere, along with news reporters and with FBI agents. After all, it was one of their own that was murdered as well.

"How did they die?" McGee asked although he knew the answers, for the past three months, these murders had all agencies scared. Twice it was CIA, now it was the FBI.

"An explosion it looked like," he started walking and all three agents followed. "It looks like Sergeant Eric Lowe had the dead man switch and the bomb was strapped to him wife…" Tony was lost in his own thoughts that scared him to death. It was déjà vu.

He blinked away the memories and started taking pictures, but with every shot, he could feel himself shaking. With every shot, he could see Ziva's face and body lying on the floor, cold and lifeless. Ziva came up to his side and placed her hand on his shoulder. When he flinched she moved away.

"Why will you not talk to me?" she asked, her voice quiet, meant only for him to hear. She was about to turn away after a few moments when she didn't get an answer, but then Tony spoke.

"I don't want to lose you," he stated, but his voice was barely above a whisper and she couldn't be sure. He turned his dark emerald eyes on her and she in turn turned her chocolate eyes on him. "Stay safe, Ziva." He brushed a single strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear before he left.

"What do we have?" Gibbs strode in at 0400 that morning, no one had left the office. The answer was always the same. The same sociopath had been murdering agents and their marine husbands for the past three months.

"Casey Lowe and her husband were murdered the same way the other two agents were," Ziva confirmed.

" So we have a serial killer-" Gibbs said, but was interrupted by Vance.

"No, we don't have a serial killer. We have a breach in national security," Vance said carefully and Tony couldn't push away the feeling like something disastrous was about to happen.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...Well the next chapter will be up later if people want...So go ahead and push that button that says review!:)**


	2. Gunshots and Bombs

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts! They helped so much. I am currently working on chapter four so I have almost everything worked out, but I still want to hear your ideas! So everyone who reviewed last time then please review this time and anyone who didn't review last time please review this time it means so much! Well I go back to school in like six days or less I'm not sure but I will try and get as many chapters done before I go back so that I won't get behind. Someone also asked what about my other stories and to anyone who wants to know I will try and get some more chapter up but right now things are way to busy for me to have almost three stories at once, but I will see what I can do. Ugh! I really don't want to go back to school but all good things must come to an end! Enough of my rambling on with the chapter. Please enjoy and tell me your thoughts!**

**Thank you Surferdude8825, without you this story wouldn't be possible! Also purplemonkeyz48, thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine**

* * *

Bullets rained down and chaos was all around. There were children on the streets begging for food and others were rushing to find a box to sleep in that night.

"Another one is dead," an officer informed Mossad Director Eli David.

Eli took another sip of his bourbon before he turned and looked away from the window. "Who?"

"Officer Ashen; she was killed in her home," the man said.

Eli slammed his fist on his desk making the officer flinch. "This has been going on for _two months_ and we still have nothing! There is a security breach in _my_ agency and there is nothing you can do about it? That is unacceptable!"

"With all due respect sir, I never said we had no information-"

Eli gave a sly smile and shook his head." Your eyes say more than think." He nodded his head in dismissal and the officer turned to leave before Eli spoke again. "If we can't fix this problem soon, then we will make contact with America. I think it is time my daughter comes home." Eli waved his hand and once the door was closed he filled the glass to the rim and turned back to the city was nearly in ruins.

* * *

The agents stood dumbfounded in the Bull Pen. The news they had just received had shocked them all.

Gibbs was the first one to speak. "What do you mean we had a breach in national security?" he asked.

Director Vance let out a shaky chuckle before answering his agent. " It seems we have been hacked; all our cases are out in the open along with all the personal information we have on any agent. First was the CIA and then the FBI …" he trailed off and everyone knew where that sentence had been going.

Gibbs interrupted, furious that this vital information was withheld from him. " Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"I didn't think the situation would get this out of hand," the director spoke honestly.

"So, what, you were going to wait for another agent to get killed? Has NCIS been hacked?" he demanded of Vance.

Director Vance averted his eyes to the ground as he spoke, "Yes, we found out this morning."

"Why in the hell was I not informed?"

"It was not necessary then!" Vance fought back. "Now, as director, I get to make the calls, not you! If you have a problem with that, hand over your badge." Director Vance held out his hand indicating what he was wanting.

The teams' eyes were now on Gibbs, watching for his reaction. He shook his head and spoke again. "McGee, go and get Abby. You will be staying with her at her house until further notice." He pointed at McGee and then turned to Tony and Ziva. "You two will also be staying with each other."

When Ziva opened her mouth to argue Tony stepped in, defending his boss. "Ziva, he has a point we need to stick together." She gave him a disapproving look but nodded in agreement. He shot her his cocky DiNozzo grin and went to pack his bag.

* * *

Abby got out of the shower and threw on her t-shirt before climbing in the bed. "Um, Abby, what are you doing?" Tim asked and pulled some more of the covers back to his side.

Abby rolled her eyes at him. "I'm trying to get some sleep." She turned back on her side and closed her eyes.

McGee gave her five minutes of tossing and turning before he spoke. "Abby, are you okay?"

In response, she flung her arms around his torso and sobbed piercingly loud. McGee laid there, dumbfounded before he lovingly embraced her and caressed her hair. "Sshh, Abby, everything will be okay," he assured her.

Abby shook her head and buried her face further into his neck. "No, nothing will be okay!" she said but her voice was muted due to the fact she still had her face buried. "You don't know what is going to happen."

McGee stroked her cheek for a few minutes trying to find the right words. When he finally decided what to say, Abby's soft snores filled the deathly quiet room. McGee smiled and kissed her fore head.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you, Abs." He pulled her body closer and turned off the lamp.

* * *

Tony opened his apartment door and allowed Ziva to walk in first. After hanging both his jacket and Ziva's on the coat rack, he shut and locked the door behind them.

"So, um, is there anything you want to do?" Tony asked nervously and clasped his hands together. Ziva shook her head and went to sit on the couch.

"You know, I never knew your apartment could be so clean, it has been a long…" Ziva's memories flashed to that fateful summer that had changed everyone's lives, especially her own. She shuddered, but was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when Tony sat down on the opposite end and gave her a beer. Their finger tips barely touched and there was a jolt of unspoken and un dealt with tension.

Tony took a swig of his beer before he spoke. "You're right, it's been, what, almost a year since you've been in my apartment?" He gave her a soft caring smile and something flashed in his eyes. Something neither he nor Ziva could explain.

Ziva put her beer on the table, got up, and started to pace around the abnormally clean room. "Are you trying to burn a whole in my floor?" she heard Tony joke from the couch but choose to ignore it.

Tony realized her serious temperament and he too stood up. He gripped her arms in attempt to stop her, but she fought back.

"Tony, let go of me!" she shrieked, trying to get out of his grasp, but he wasn't letting go.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," he said calmly despite the fact Ziva was still fighting against him.

"Nothing is wrong, Tony. What make you say that?" she asked but made her eyes stay staring at the ground instead of her partner.

"Because you do this when you get mad. You pace and you avoid me or McGee or Gibbs or whoever's around. You just act like a zombie; I've known you for five years, Zi. I know you well enough by now to know when you are mad or upset or something is wrong. You avoid eye contact and do you want to know my theory as to why you do this?" he whispered and raised his finger to her chin and gently made her look at him.

Ziva gave him a small smile. "No, not really, but I am sure you are going to tell me."

He leaned in closer and whispered again, "I think it's because you know I see through the walls you put up. I see through the kick-ass ninja person you are and use to be. I think it's because you know if you look at me, your walls will come down. I see it all the time, Ziva David." He pulled back and saw her eyes were glazed with tears. "So, tell me what has unsettled you now. Please, Zi."

Ziva looked into Tony's emerald eyes, but didn't say anything. He was right about why she avoided him when she was upset, but then again he was wrong at the same time. There were some things that couldn't be spoken, things she would refuse to talk about. Maybe Gibbs was right when he told her that her time in the desert changed her. It had and much to her dismay, she wasn't the same person that could mask her emotions that easily. But she refused to lose control of herself completely.

She shook her head and looked back into his eyes. "Your eyes looked troubled. How much sleep did you get last night, Tony?" she was shocked, how could she not of noticed this before now? After all, she was an investigator. This time it was he who turned his gaze away from her.

"No," he said short and to the point before he turned and went into the bathroom. Ziva jumped when she heard the door slam shut.

Ziva stayed in the living room, too shocked to speak. After an hour of waiting for Tony to reappear, she went to knock on the bathroom door. "Tony, what did I say?"

There was a muffled voice and then she heard the click of the lock. "Nothing you said anything to offend me."

"You are lying. Let me in." she pushed on the door, but gave up after a few tries. She grabbed a quilt out of the closet and went to lie down on the couch.

Tony got out of the steaming shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He changed and was headed into the living room when he heard the soft snores of his partner. He gently picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. He laid her down and sat next to her.

"You're the problem, Zi." He kissed her forehead and gently stood, making sure there were no noise. He turned around one last time to admire the women that laid in his bed. "One day, Ziva, one day."

The car ride to work the next morning was silent. Ziva stayed as far away from Tony as she could. This didn't go unnoticed by Tony. If he moved an inch closer to her, she moved an inch further from him.

He tried to hide the fact that he had yet another nightmare about her last night. But he knew she could tell he didn't get enough sleep again.

Tony pulled the car into the parking space and put it in park. "Hey, about last night.." he tried to apologize, but Ziva didn't allow it.

"No harm, no penalty," she said and got out of the car.

"It's 'no harm, no foul' and I believe there was some harm done last night."

Ziva's smile turned serious as she spoke. "No need to say anything more, but I am curious as to how I ended up in your bed," she said, although she already knew the answer.

Tony shrugged. "Um, Ziva? Where are we going?" he asked her.

Ziva turned around and threw her hands up in the air. "To my car, I am not doing the walk of shame."

He chuckled at her. "Ziva, it would only be the walk of shame if we had se…" he stopped when she glared at him.

"What was that?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Hm…whatever, it was isn't important anymore," he shook his head, smiling at her.

They were near her car when she spotted a figure in the corner. "Tony, get down!" he grabbed her arm and tried to get her behind the car before the gunshots started to ring out. "I am going for my gun," she declared.

He grasped her around the waist, trying to hold her back. "No, it's too dangerous! You could get shot!"

"If I don't go, then who will?" she unwrapped herself and, before he had time to argue further, she ran forward.

Just when she was in reach of the car, a bomb was set off, sending her flying into another car. Tony stood up to help his partner in panic, but the gun fire made it impossible for him to get to her.

"Dear God, don't let my dream come true," he mumbled. Images of her lifeless body in his head. She had to be okay. A person can't survive something like that.

She had to be okay, right?

* * *

**I must say the next chapter ends in a cliff hanger also but oh well I should have the next chapter up with in two to three days. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I would love to hear your favorite part or line. So you know what to do :)!**


	3. Where the blame belongs

**Thank you all for your reviews they were wonderful. So normally I wouldn't post again untill about two to three days later but I was working then I hit writers block :( That and I was so happy with the reviews I couldn't resist . Anyway away from the rambling, I am stuck and really need your help or anything you have to give. So review this chapter. **

**I want this story to be wonderful for all the readers and in order for that to happen I need to know what you are thinking. Tell me if there is something this story is missing or something you think needs to your reviews will spark something in me and I can atleast write three chapters. So you see you tell me what you want and I get reviews its a win win situation. Oh and if there is any questions you have then ask away.**

**I really like this chapter. I don't think it is my favorite but I think it is pretty good. So go ahead and read for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: THis thing is so stupid do people really think I would be writting for FFN if I owned NCIS, NO! So why do we always need to put this? **

* * *

Death, cries, sickness was all around. There was no escaping. There was no escaping the pain that was piercing his chest. The pain he had for her, for her safety. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find the piercing blue eyes of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs looking at him. He turned his face back in his hands.

"She was suppose to be safe, Gibbs! She was in my custody. It's all my fault!" Tony mumbled and Gibbs hand connected sharply with the back of his head.

"Ziva's going to be okay, it's not your fault. You tried to save her," Gibbs tried to reason with the agent.

"No, I hid. I should have went to her side or went to the car…well I wouldn't have been able to go to the car because it was in flames. But you get my point." Tony looked up at Gibbs, his eyes were blood shot and full of pain. "I'm a coward!"

Gibbs shook his head and sat down. "Tony, listen, you did what you had to do. If you had of ran to her rescue, what would have happened?"

"I would've gotten shot," he stated bluntly.

"And then you wouldn't have been able to get to Ziva as quick as you did and she could have bled to death," Gibbs looked at Tony, his eyes begging Tony to understand. "Don't blame yourself." Gibbs had no more time to talk when the doctor walked in.

"Family for Miss David?" she looked around and spotted the two agents stand and made her way to them.

"What's her condition, Doctor?" Gibbs asked.

"She has first degree burns and a cut on her stomach, along with four broken ribs and a fractured wrist. The burns will heel, but the main concern we had was her cut wound. She lost a lot of blood," the doctor took a breath before she continued. "The worst part is she is in a coma. It doesn't seem to be major, it seems like her body shut off for the time being to heal itself. That's perfect normal for victims to do that. But now it is her decision when to wake up. You may see her if you want. Room 260." The doctor turned and started to leave.

Gibbs nodded a thanks in her direction before he turned back to Tony. "You need to get a change of clothes," he noted looking down at his agent's shirt, covered in Ziva's blood.

"I'll go get me a change of clothes," Tony stood, cutting off Gibbs.

"Tony, I'll go and get you something different to wear." He pointed to the direction Ziva's room was in as he spoke again, "She'll be asking for you when she wakes up."

Tony smiled for a minute before remembering why she was in the hospital. It was because of him. "No, she won't. I'm going to go."

Gibbs sighed as he watched his agent leave. "It's not your fault!" he yelled, but Tony shook his head in return.

* * *

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Abby yelled as she tried to run down the hall the best she could in her platform boots. She flung her arms around Gibbs' neck and started to sob silently.

"Abby, I need you to listen to me. Ziva is going to be fine, but I need you to calm down." Gibbs took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

Abby nodded in comprehension. "Did someone do this on purpose?"

Gibbs smiled, but he never let his eyes leave hers. "We don't know exactly who was behind the hit. The only person who knows what exactly happened is blaming himself for his partner's condition and ran off to God knows where," Gibbs replied.

"You mean Tony blames himself for this?" Abby was shocked and Tim could sense what was about to be said before anything else could happen.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the side. "Sit here for one second," he told her.

"Boss, let me go and find Tony, " McGee said.

"Yeah, go, McGee," Gibbs allowed and made his way over to Abby. Man this was going to be a long night.

"You know if you have the chance then take it, because you never know what can happen," Tony slurred his words as he talked to the bar tender who had just cut him off. He'd had too many drinks too many drinks ago.

"This problem you seem to be having must be about a girl," the lady said. Her name was Gin, Tony remembered.

Tony leaned in close and motioned for Gin to come in closer. "She's no girl, she's a women," he corrected.

"Ah, and you love this women?" Gin asked while she picked up another cup in her hand and started to wipe it.

"Noooooooo…me and Zivaaaaaaaa are partners, " Tony shook his head and then gave her a crooked smile.

Gin put her glass down and then propped her head up on the palm of her hand. "Well, it seems to me these feeling you are having for Ziva are more than just friendly. Whether you love her or not, you do like her more than just a friend."

Tony too propped his head up and looked into the woman's eyes. "Well…I wouldn't say she isn't attractive, it's just we've been through so much and I know me being around her would only harm her more."

"Hm…" Gin stated and turned to walk away.

Tony threw his fist up in the air and yelled, "What does that mean?"

Gin turned around and gave him a guile smile. "You're in denial. Go and talk to her, then maybe things will come more clear," she told him.

"Tony! Thank God I found you. Ziva woke up and she's been asking for you," Tim said in a mumble of excitement before he realized the state his partner was in he frowned. "But we aren't going to the hospital yet. You're going home and getting sobered up."

"No worries, Elf Lord, I'm not going to the hospital at all. It's my fault she is there," Tony burped and McGee rolled his eyes, handing some money to Gin.

The car was silent and the street lights were flashing as they drove down the road. "When are you two going to stop dancing around this thing you have?" McGee yelled at Tony. Tony flinched slightly and started to retreat when Tim spoke again. "I mean, we've all watched you two dance around this…thing you have… I mean, why can't you just say the way you feel? You would of jumped in front of a bullet for her, and vice versa."

"Shut up, Tim. She's my partner, of course I would protect her," Tony stated in an obvious tone.

"No, that's not what I meant. You know we pretended we didn't know the real reason why you went to Africa, taking us all down with you. We knew you loved her and wanted to avenge her supposed death, but we knew if you knew that we knew, then it would start this problem in you."

Tony turned his gaze to the world outside of the car and tried to block out what Tim was saying. He wasn't right about any of it.

"Where is Tony?" Ziva croaked and Gibbs handed her the cup of water that was next to her bed. She didn't look that bad, considering. Her burns were not as severe as he thought they would be and she had a few cuts a bruises, but Ziva was Ziva and she refused to tell Gibbs how she truly felt.

"He's out for a little while and will come back…" Gibbs was interrupted by a knock on the door. He turned to see an Israeli man about in his late thirties leaning against the door with a bouquet of flowers.

"May I ask who you are?" Gibbs asked the man.

The man set the flowers down and shook Gibbs hand. "Of course, how rude of me. I am Aviv Iser. Ziva's boyfriend," he smiled at Gibbs.

Yep, things were about to get a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

**It is not what you think. Or maybe it will be explained later,but it will make things interesting. Don't forget to review. Just a fair warning the next chapter might be up at the maybe earlies Sunday. I will try and have it up before Monday but like I said I hit writers black and need some time.**

**Oh and also don't forget to leave Ideas or anything to help me get past writters block. **


	4. A Change of Plans

Sorry for the wait. I would like to thank you all for your reviews they helped a lot. Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

I have exams so it might be next weekend before I can have another chapter up.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, though Aviv is mine.

* * *

"When are you going to let it go?" Aviv asked, turning his eyes on Ziva who was in the passenger seat of the car.

"You were in the hospital for a week and yet he did not come and see you. I have seen that look you have in your eyes before and trust me, this does not end well."

Ziva gaped momentarily before letting out a sigh and turning back to the window. "I do not know what you are talking about," she said as emotionlessly as she could.

Aviv slammed on brakes and pulled over to the side of the road and turned to her. "Stop lying! There is something between the two of you, something I will never understand, and honestly I do not want to. You are my best friend, Ziva, and I want what is best for you, but I do not know if this Anthony DiNozzo is the one who is right for you-"

"Okay then, fine, what do you want me to do?" Ziva asked, finally turning to him.

He nodded and put the car back in drive and started for the street again. Ziva turned her attention back out the window. He pulled up to her apartment complex and turned to her. "I want you to be happy. I want to see you smile like you did when Tali was around. The way I saw you smile in Miami. I would like to think it is because of this Tony." He kissed her forehead and got out of the car. When he opened the door to her apartment, she let out a sigh of relief. He set her bag down and turned back to the door.

"Ziva, when I said I have seen that look in your eyes, I meant love. I have seen it one other time and that was when you got your first puppy. So please, be careful. But if you think your feelings for him are true, then you need to act on them. You do not want to regret not telling him." He gave her a sad smile.

She shook her head. "It is not like that with us. We are partners," she said and grabbed her jacket. "We were supposed to be at NCIS twenty minutes ago."

* * *

Tony sat at his desk; he really screwed up this time. She had been in the hospital for a week and he didn't go and visit her. He had a chance, hell he had had plenty of chances. But he had to be his _stupid_ self and mess everything up.

Now she was with some guy. He was probably the guy from Miami. He slammed his fist down on his desk, earning many concerned looks from people in the room. He got up and made his way to the elevator. He heard the ding of the elevator and without looking he stepped in, running smack into the person walking out of the elevator.

His eyes meet her chocolate brown one and he took a step back. "I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." She nodded but didn't say anything. Tony gave a not so friendly nod at the man standing next to her. They stood in awkward silence for a few more minutes before Tony spoke up. "Well, I was going for coffee."

Ziva smirked. "They have you making coffee runs?"

"Yeah," Tony mumbled before maneuvering around them. He pushed the button and right as the doors were about to close, Ziva slipped in behind him. He didn't make a move to acknowledge her existence.

Ziva sighed and hit the emergence button. "I cannot help but think I did something to upset you," she said in a sad manner. "And the way you are acting now proves my point."

Tony looked at her, but Ziva could tell something was wrong; his eyes weren't like they use to be. She had seen that look before.

"You never came to visit me."

_Silence._

"Now you will not talk to me."

_Silence._

She looked back up at him. "What did I do to deserve this?" her voice was broken, but those words sparked something in him. Almost like fear. He had heard something similar to this before. It was in his dream.

"You did nothing, it was me," he admitted, defeated.

She looked at him unbelieving in what he just said. "What was your fault, Tony?" She kept her gaze on him and then it hit her. "It was not your fault," she told him.

He shook his head. "You're wrong; this was my fault."

"You never learn do you? If it was not for you, I would have died. If you hadn't of been there, they probably would have shot me dead the second I walked into the garage. So please stop torturing yourself," she took a step closer to him and put her hand on his heart. "You are a good man, Anthony DiNozzo. But not everything is your fault."

He smiled down at her. "Normally you're right, but not on this one. I should have paid closer attention or made sure no one was around before-"

"Stop!" Ziva yelled at him. "Stop blaming yourself and stop looking for something you screwed up! You did everything you could do! Why are you so set on blaming yourself?"

"I don't know. There's been a lot going on this week."

She nodded but didn't take action in moving her hand. "You know you can always talk to me. After all, I am your partner." She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek. "You saved my life and now I owe you."

He pushed the stop button and the elevator jerked before the lights came back on.

* * *

"Shalom, my friend," Eli David said, giving Director Vance his signature deceiving smile.

"Shalom to you too, Eli," Vance nodded and continued. "I know this is not a social call, but I have an agency that is going under. Just today we had an agent-"

These words seemed to get Eli's attention. "Was this agent my daughter?" he asked.

"No, but your daughter has been one of five from this agency to be compromised. She and one of my other agents where in the parking garage when she got hit. Luckily, it was nothing major." Eli nodded, but said nothing. "But I'm sure she is in good hands with her own personal body guard."

Eli looked up from his glass of bourbon. "It is good to know where my daughter's loyalty lays."

"Eli, my friend, you have known where your daughter's trust was for almost a year now. This is nothing new. What is new is this Aviv Iser. Ziva claims him to be her boyfriend, but I know otherwise." Eli let out a string of Hebrew under his breath and Vance chuckled slightly. "Your daughter has chosen to work at this agency, so why on Earth would you not tell us some one was targeting Ziva?"

Eli shook his head and stood. "We had no sufficient evidence, and even if we did, I would not have told you or anyone else. She would have been put in danger!"

"See, that's what you don't understand. You put her in danger by not telling me," Director Vance let his words sink in before he continued. "Now, what all do you know about this threat?"

"About six months ago, I got a letter telling me to watch my daughter's back. I did not know what to do. Of course I did not take the threat seriously; ever since Ziva, Tali, and Ari were young I have gotten threats on their life. It is nothing new, but about a month after that, we lost our fist officer and then I realized Ziva wasn't safe-"

"So you sent Aviv Iser to Miami so he could _bump_ into Ziva," Vance concluded, shaking his head at Eli.

"Those two grew up together. My wife and Aviv's mother where friends and they decided to raise those two together. For as long as I remember, they were inseparable. They have been through so much together; when Ziva was five, she fell into a river just outside of our house; Aviv jumped in and got her. The both about drowned that day and from then on, she called him Rivers. So you see, I knew he would do anything to protect her. _That_ is why I sent him."

"I understand that, but do you have any idea who's killing your officers?" Vance asked, accepting the answer, though it wasn't exactly what he'd wanted to hear.

"No, whoever is doing it is smart. This person does not pull the trigger or, in this case, release the dead man switch. We have not been able to pinpoint his movement. He chooses his targets randomly," Eli sighed.

"Yes, our agents are not safe anymore."

"No one is safe anymore," they both nodded before Eli looked up, his cold blue orbs meeting the Vance's. "I want my daughter to come home."

Vance shook his head before he pulled out the file. "Under one condition."

* * *

"I did not know you were leaving in two days," Ziva admitted softly as she and Aviv sat quietly at the dinner table.

"Yes, Ziva, you know, Mossad calls."

"Yes, well I guess all good things must come to an end, Rivers," they both chuckled softly at the childhood nickname. "How is Rebecca doing?" Ziva asked, referring to his one year old daughter.

"Well, Becca is doing well, you know my mother, she is insisting on watching her all the time. Aliza would have wanted to see her grow up. It seems like just yesterday we were running though the fields trying to escape the complications of being sixteen and having to plan our future together. Then when she told me she was pregnant, everything changed. We got married and…well you know the rest."

Ziva gave him a sad smile. "Yes, you two gave me the prettiest godchild. Even though I have seen her only once in the past year," she patted his hand before standing and taking their dishes to the sink. "How are you doing? It has only been nine months…" she trailed off, not wanting to have to admit the truth to herself. Aliza had been a dear friend to Ziva and when Ziva found out the news of her passing, things had gotten hard. She couldn't even imagine having to deal with raising a child alone.

"I am doing fine, but I better get back to the hotel room. They were not friendly when I walked in at five this morning," he kissed her forehead and was headed to the door when he heard a knock on the door.

He pulled his gun from his pocket and motioned for Ziva to stay behind him. She in turn rolled her eyes and headed to the door.

"It is okay, Aviv, it is just Tony," she said as she opened the door.

"Oh, hi, Aviv," Tony mumbled half-heartedly as he took a step inside the apartment.

"Good afternoon, Tony. I will trust you too keep a watchful eye on her," Aviv nodded in Ziva's direction and she let out a chuckle.

After they bid their farewells, Tony took a seat on Ziva's couch while she got them a beer. When she sat down next to him, she pulled her feet up underneath her in an attempt to get comfortable.

"So, after a week of avoiding me, you choose _now_ to show up at my door step?" her tone was confused and Tony let out a sigh.

"We needed to talk. It seems like you and Mr. Aviv are pretty cozy," Tony joked, giving Ziva a mocking smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

She pursed her lips before she took a sip of her beer. "Why are you so concerned?"

Tony looked at her in disbelief and panic. "Why wouldn't I be? After all, you are my partner."

She shook her head. "There is another reason."

Before he got a chance to answer, Ziva's phone went off. She quickly got off the couch and a few seconds later she came back searching for her purse in panic.

"Zi, what happened?" Tony asked.

"I am not sure. Director Vance just called and said that they want me back at the office immediately," she said, but her eyes said there was more.

Tony took the keys from her and started walking towards the door. "I'm driving."

After much argument, Ziva agreed to let Tony drive. She rode the entire way in silence. When they arrived, she hurried to MTAC leaving Tony with Gibbs in the Bull Pen.

"So, have you talked to her?" Gibbs asked Tony, taking a sip of his coffee.

"No, I was on my way, but when I got there Aviv was there so I didn't get my chance," Tony sighed as he too took a sip of coffee. " What do you think they're talking about up there?" he wondered.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you ask her yourself?" Gibbs pointed to Ziva, who was making her way down the steps and from the look on her face, the meeting did not go well.

"Hey, Zi, that was a long meeting," Tony said, knowing Ziva would make a comment about him being over dramatic. When she didn't respond, he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to look at him. "Ziva, what is it?"

When she looked up her brown eyes were bloodshot and she gave Tony a tight smile. "I am going back to Mossad. My plane leaves in two days," she said her voice broke on the last word.

Tony quickly pulled her into a hug. "Sshh, Zi, we're going to find a way for you to stay," he said, stroking her hair. His looked up to see the cold glare from Gibbs.

This was not going well.

* * *

**Okay I know what many of you are think Ziva is an American citizen, but everything will get cleared up in the next chapter. Sorry if that bothers anyone but it is my story. If you have any question, ideas, favorite lines, or favorite parts then tell me. I would love to hear your thoughts so REVIEW! The next chapter will be up within a week. **

**~A**


	5. Rain and Kissing

**Hey everybody I am sorry about the delay. I was trying to get some things done but I never had the time to write. But now I can breathe because my exams are over. Well here is the next chapter you get some answers and some Tiva!(: I know its everybody's favorite! Well I hope you enjoy.**

**I would like to hear your thought, ideas, and favorite lines so please review. Also anything you might want to see just add it into your review. I do accept anonymous reviews. If you have this story added on your favorite list or alert list thank you also, but I would be ever so grateful if you too reviewed! Well I'm done with my ambling except for the fact that I am off for tomorrow so maybe if I get a sufficient amount of reviews I will try and write a chapter and update.**

**Hope you enjoy! Hopefully the long chapter makes up for me not updating in some time!**

**See previous chapters for disclaimer…**

* * *

He couldn't believe she was laughing, after everything that had happened in the past three hours, she seemed normal. Of course the whole 'I'm an emotionless warrior' proved that she was good at hiding her emotions, but she changed from her stone-cold personality to someone who had so much passion in her work. Who had so much passion for saving lives, but the thing he didn't understand was how she was okay with all that was going on.

"Tony, you are not even listening to me!" she complained mockingly as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh, I'm sorry, me blocking you out is something I'm used to doing," he joked and Ziva stuck her tongue out at him. "Very mature!"

"Speak for yourself," Ziva muttered and turned her attention back to the James Bond movie that Tony had insisted on watching, even though she had seen it a hundred times already. She could feel his mood change as the movie went on and when the credits started, she turned to him. When her eyes met his, he gently removed his arm from around her waist and she sat up.

"Ziva, this is not okay, so please stop acting like everything _is_ okay when it's not," he said in a whisper, almost as if he said the words any louder, something would happen.

She stood up and looked at him. "I am not acting. I am not…it is just…I have no idea," she huffed and plopped down on the couch.

"I know, Ziva, but I promised you I will find some way-" he was stopped suddenly when she put her finger up to his lips.

She looked straight into his eyes and spoke. "Do not make promises that we both know you will not be able to keep," she begged and Tony couldn't stand it any longer, he pulled her to his chest and cradled her head. She didn't fight him, but instead she too wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest, as if by doing so would make all the problems go away. She tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, but with the way Tony was rubbing her back and kissing her head, along with the words he was whispering in her ear, made it impossible.

When Tony felt the tears start soaking into his shirt, he pulled back, looking into the eyes of the women he cared about. Something in him clicked. He felt it before when she was in Somalia. It was this sense of duty he had to her, this want of protecting her from everything and everyone that had ever had a thought of hurting her.

That is when he realized it. His heart ached for the both of them. Though she wouldn't say it, he knew when she left the next day that she would probably not be coming back to the team…or to him. It would not be fair to her to tell her his feelings. Instead of telling her those the things that laid heavy on his heart, he closed his eyes and pressed a gentle yet passionate kiss to her lips.

Ziva jumped back and out of the embrace. She whipped her eyes and turned her gaze to Tony. "That shouldn't have happened," she declared and Tony to shook his head.

"You're leaving tomorrow."

"Thank you for declaring the obvious!" she said brusquely, with a bit more anger in her voice than she felt.

"Um, I think you mean 'state the obvious', and Ziva, you're wrong. You need to deal with what's happening. Yeah, maybe it's not like you to break down, but Ziva, you have to deal with these things, not just hide them," he said gently and reached for her hand to pull her back down on the couch. The sat in silence for a few more minutes before Ziva started to speak.

"I think Aviv has something to do with this. I mean yes, I trust him, but he is leaving tomorrow also and I just cannot help but think my father had something to do with this," she stated with no emotion in her voice. It's not like it mattered, everyone who she once trusted from Mossad had either turned their backs on her or died.

Tony gave a slight chuckle. "I told Gibbs he was just like Mic-"

Ziva's eyes went wide when she realized what he was about to say. "How dare you! We were past that. Aviv is _nothing_ like Michael; he is sweet and caring and a hell of a lot better then you!" she yelled, not caring who else heard. After everything that had happened in the past two years, she couldn't believe he was bringing this back up.

Tony jumped up, also angry. "How? He's using you, how can you not see it? Of course, the last time an old 'friend' came by, I ended up having to shoot him! And look where that ended up, where we ended up." Ziva now had tears threatening to fall, but she would not grant Tony the humor in seeing her cry. He was not the person she thought he was.

"Maybe going to Israel will be good, that way, I do not have to be around you! Now, if you do not mind, get the hell out of my house!" she jammed her finger towards the door and Ziva felt a strange sense of…déjà vu , was it called. But none the less, she watched as his eyes filled with sorrow and hatred toward himself. He made his way to the door before he turned back to look at her.

"He isn't good enough for you, Ziva," Tony said, giving a sad and regretting smile. Then, just like that, he was gone.

Thunder shook the ground and rain hit on the rooftop like an angry sea waves. His words didn't make sense. Why would he care so much? She gingerly reached up to brush her finger to her lips. They felt like they were on fire and Ziva momentarily closed her eyes. Remembering what it felt like to have his lips on hers.

Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky and Ziva jumped to her feet. She had to have answers before her plane took off the next day.

She bolted out the door and down the steps. When she got to the bottom of the steps, the rain was pounding on the pavement, making it nearly impossible to see anything three feet ahead.

"Why did you come out here?" she heard a voice call from behind her and she turned around.

"I came to get answers," she told him, trying to remind himself that she was mad at him, but not truly believing it herself.

Tony took a step out into the rain. "Answers about what? You made it pretty clear you don't want to speak to me."

"With good reasons. I thought we were past that and you just had to bring it up again. I trusted you!" she huffed, but her voice came out in a low whisper.

Tony winced at the use of past tense, but quickly recovered. "Ziva-"

She shook her finger at him. "No, you do not get to 'Ziva' me! I have something to say. Why do you care? I mean, it just does not fit! One second, you are all 'I'm sorry you have to leave' and the next…" she didn't really know what to say.

Tony grabbed her forearm and pulled her out from the rain. "First off, those things I said, I didn't mean. If you say you trust Aviv, then I believe you. It's just, the last time something like this happened, everything ended wrong. Second of all, I care because you're my partner and my friend and I don't want to lose you. I've done that once and I don't want it to happen a second time. I don't think I could make it," he explained, but Ziva could read more from his eyes.

"What was the kiss about?" she asked in a small tone, taking a step closer to Tony.

"It was nothing, it shouldn't of happened. I mean, you're with Aviv and it was really stupid. Plus, I wouldn't like it one bit if it was something you remembered about the last time we saw each other."

Ziva let out a laugh and looked up at Tony. "You are serious? I mean about me and Aviv?" Tony nodded, but had a confused expression playing on his face. "Tony, we are just friends…we have been since we were four!" she managed to say between fits of laughter.

Tony let out a sigh of relief before he looked at her with a mysterious glint in his eyes. He leaned closer and put a finger under her chin, gently lifting it just a little. Her eyes pleaded with his, but he didn't know what to do. He knew the more they carried on, then the harder it would be to say goodbye, but he also knew if she was to leave, he would always wonder what if…

As if that had made up his mind, he lowered his lips onto hers and Ziva quickly responded. She lifted her hand up to rest on his chin and her other hand knitted in his hair.

When air became a necessity, Ziva pulled back and looked into the emerald eyes. "Let's go upstairs." He nodded and kissed her one more time.

~~O~~

"Um, Agent Gibbs, you cannot go in there!" Cynthia tried to say, but Gibbs blocked her out. He threw open the door and Vance had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs, what can I do-" Vance tried to say, but Gibbs' anger was boiling over.

"Why in the hell did you let Eli David have his daughter back? She's my agent! She's an American citizen! You can't just let her leave!" Gibbs yelled, jabbing a finger at Vance.

Vance stood up. "Not that I have to explain my reasoning to you, but Director David and I made a deal. He thinks it's in everyone's best interest to let her go home where she can have the most protection."

"I don't buy it. What's in it for you?" Gibbs questioned.

"I get help on this case. We need to locate who's hacking into the data base. Also, I do believe what he's saying."

"No, he's only going to use her again. How long is she staying?" Gibbs asked.

"That hasn't been decided yet. For as long as needed, I suppose. And Gibbs, before you turn to walk out the door, let's get one thing straight. If any member of your team tries to intervene, there will be serious consequences," he said sternly and Gibbs turned to walk out.

"Are you more concerned for her safety or are you worried someone else will take the credit for catching this bastard, Leon?"

Vance held up a handful of pictures, capturing Gibbs attention. "This might peak your interest and make you consider Eli's other intentions in getting his daughter back." Vance raised an eye brow and Gibbs nodded.

~~O~~

"Tony, we really shouldn't do this, " Ziva mumbled in between kisses. Tony groaned and Ziva started to giggle lightly.

"Zi, I mean, I'm lying on top of you, in _your_ bed, removing _your_ clothes, and you want to stop now?" he asked in a disbelieving tone and raised his eyebrows at her.

She pulled his head back down to her and crushed her lips up against his, his hands went to the hem of her wet shirt and he started to pull it up. They broke the kiss only so he could take this shirt off, leaving her in tank top and jeans.

She moved so she was now on top and broke the kiss. "I really do not think we should do this," she said again, a bit more sternly and Tony threw his head back. She leaned down and pressed kisses up his neck until she got to his ear. "Pretty please…"

"Fine! Okay, fine, let's just watch a movie or something," he said defiantly, not moving to get up.

Ziva laughed again and rolled off him, only to snuggle into his embrace. "Tony, it's just I do not want to miss you anymore than I know I am already going to and I think by doing…this…then it is not going to help," she sighed and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Its fine, Zi." She looked at him disbelievingly. "Seriously, I would rather just sit here and talk to you."

She sighed again and kissed his cheek before she sat up. "I really need to shower and change and then." She looked around the room and her eyes met his. "I need to pack." He sat up and gently rubbed her back as she said, " I don't really want to leave."

"I know, Ziva. I don't want you to leave either, but, Ziva, I promise I will find some way to keep you safe," he promised, pulling her back onto the bed. "Sleep now, you can shower and change later."

"No, I need to shower now, _then_ if it's not too late, we can watch something before packing." She got up and went to the bathroom. "Tony, do you want to come?" she asked and Tony jumped out of the bed and bolted towards the door. Before he had a chance to reach the knob, Ziva shut the door and he heard the click of the lock.

"That's not fair!" he yelled as he banged on the door. He heard her chuckle and he couldn't help but feel relief rush over him.

Maybe things would be okay.

* * *

**Dont forget to review with your favorite lines, parts, ideas, or thing you like or want! :)**


	6. Elope

**Thank you for the reviews. Please keep them up. So I have a question, does the whole team know Ziva is Ari's brother and if so then what episode is it on. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:See first chapter**

* * *

"Let's elope," Tony said for the hundredth time in an hour. He ran his fingers through Ziva's curls and he heard her yawn. After her shower, they were going to attempt to pack, but their plans got changed. Of course, not that Tony really wanted to help her pack. That was the _last_ thing he wanted to do. "You should get some sleep," he said and felt her shift in his arms.

"No, I don't want to sleep," she mumbled and he couldn't help but laugh at how much she sounded like a child.

"It's one in the morning and you have a…big day tomorrow. Speaking of, I don't think you heard me, let's elope," he said again and Ziva sat up. He brown hair was now curly and cascaded around her shoulders.

"Tony," she groaned and shook her head. "I do not want to hear you ask me that the _entire way_ to the airport. I do not want you to get that thought in my head." Tony grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist so he could pull her back down.

"Mmm, so you actually are thinking about eloping with me?" He placed kisses along her jaw line.

She let out a soft laugh and rested her head back on his chest. "Tell me something. I do not care; I just want to hear you talk."

Tony sighed and gently stroked her arm. "I had a dream before the explosion. I'm not sure how to explain it. We were going to this warehouse and then you had a bomb and I…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Ziva smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her body closer to his. "Tony, there is something you need to know," she declared and her eyes met his. He could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"What would that be, Miss Ziva David?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

She looked at him and kissed his cheek before pulling back and whispering, "I think I love you." He kissed her forehead and she buried her head into his chest and sobbed quietly because this just wasn't fair. Of course, when was anything fair in _her_ life?

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Ziva pulled away. "Promise me one thing," she demanded and Tony nodded so she continued. "Do not forget about me twenty years from now, but if you find happiness, then do not hold onto the past. I know it sounds crazy, but-"

He shook his head. "Zi, look, I will _never_ be able to forget you. I still to this day remember what you were wearing the first time I laid eyes on you and I always will. You were wearing your hair in a ponytail with this brown-looking jacket and a white tank top under it. You also had this hideous pair of cargo pants on they looked like the color of... you know, I'm not sure what color they were, they were that ugly." She elbowed him in the ribs before smirking.

"And you were having phone sex!" she laughed and he kissed her lips again starting a new make-out session.

~~O~~

"How in the hell did you get these?" Gibbs asked, trying to keep his voice and temper under control.

"Eli and I got copies; they've been following her since the day she arrived at NCIS. When I was on the phone with Director David, he informed me that the pictures he got had dated back to Ziva's eighteenth birthday." Director Vance nodded and picked up one of the pictures, it was one take at the hotel; she was standing at the door with Tony, drinking what looked to be coffee.

"So this has been going on for longer than we've known her," Gibbs stated. "Well, why hasn't Eli David informed us?"

Vance sighed and shook his head. "He told me there's something bigger going on than either of us knows. Like we're looking a smaller picture, but that was all he'd tell me."

"That's it, Ziva is not returning to Israel. It's her choice, she in an American citizen now and neither you nor Eli David can do _a thing_ to stop her from staying here. I don't give a damn about your deal with Eli! She's staying and that's the end of that."

"That's the problem, we _both_ know Director David has his friends in high places, and we also know his daughter will not defy him. She'll leave tomorrow at 1400," Vance ordered and waved his hand in dismissal.

~~O~~

Ziva sat with her back up against the door, staring at her bags. She had to leave in half an hour to catch her plane and she was far from excited about the homecoming. She leaned her head on Tony's shoulder and he brushed her hair off her forehead and leaned his head on hers.

"You still positive about not wanting to elope?" he whispered and, despite all the times he joked with Ziva on this subject, she could tell he was serious.

"Tony…" she started.

"No, I know, it would be too dangerous. Your father's a bastard and he might come after me. I understand your reasons, but Ziva, please try and understand mine; I can't lose you. I know that might sound cliché, but it's true. I had you walk out of my life too many times. I was serious when I told you I couldn't live without you when we were in Somalia. So please, we can go anywhere you want…" he pleaded and Ziva sighed.

"Tony, I told you how I feel. I love you, Anthony DiNozzo, for some crazy reason that I cannot even understand. But I am ready to die, I have accepted it now, why can't you?"

"You might be ready to die, but I'm not ready to lose you," he stated, not caring how much his words hut himself or her. After a few moments of silence, Ziva stood, her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing jeans and a loose fitted t-shirt.

"I think it is time we go." She turned her back on him and he sighed in defeat. He heard a knock at the door and was about to open it when Ziva stopped him. "I have a bad feeling about this," she said and he nodded, he trusted her ninja instincts.

"I'm going to open the door on three," he grabbed his gun, but before he got to the number three, the intruders busted the door down. "Ziva, go!" Tony yelled, pushing his partner into the other room and slamming the door shut.

Ziva heard gunshots ring out the second she was shoved into the room, and then silence filled the air. She mentally kicked herself for not getting out of the room, but of course she didn't have a chance. She opened the door and walked silently down the steps. She closed her eyes when she came across a body, too scared of whom it might be. Just when she was about to open her eyes, she heard his voice and flung her arms around his neck. "If you ever do that again, I will kill you myself."

He glared at her for a second before kissing her on the lips. "Go get your bag, we need to leave…like now."

She nodded and ran up the stairs. She arrived back in two seconds. Scared of whom or what was about to come in their apartment, Tony grabbed her bag and they both ran out of the apartment.

Soon they were driving down the road with no destination set. She laced her fingers with his and placed a kiss to his hand.

"I love you, Anthony DiNozzo," she said and Tony could help but smile at how great that sounded coming from her.

He too kissed her hand and said, "I love you, Ziva David."

Ziva turned her attention back out the window for a few minutes, trying to get her thoughts in line. Something kept on nagging her though. "Tony, something is wrong here. I just have a feeling."

Tony nodded but said nothing. "Tony?" she asked.

"Hm?" he said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I changed my mind. Let's elope," she said and couldn't help but smile at Tony's reaction

* * *

**What do you think? Don't forget to review with favorite lines, or any ideas! Thanks!**


End file.
